Pichu (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Pokémon'' |stock = |availability = Unlockable |unlock = Play a match in any game mode (except for training) in which a player-controlled accumulates at least 172% damage, then defeat it in a 1-stock match on Pokémon Colosseum. |weight = Light |final = |tier = |ranking = }} Pichu is a playable veteran unlockable character in Super Smash Flash 2 revealed at Day 4 of Super Smash Con 2017. Pichu's sprites are completely custom-made and are based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Pichu's voice clips come from the same game. Unlike in Melee, Pichu is not a clone of , although they still share some similar attacks and properties. Pichu's main gimmick is that for every electric attack it uses, it damages itself. Combined with it being lighter than the already-light Pikachu, it is very easy to KO. Unique to Super Smash Flash 2 is that, after Pichu reaches 50% damage, it will enter a fatigued state called Discharge, where its special moves become stronger or gain new traits: Electro Ball paralyses the opponent for a much longer time, and Thunder is stronger and propels Pichu upwards, Agility produces an electric vortex, but the player can only dash once and Skull Bash goes significantly farther, but is unchargeable. Attributes Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots TiredPichuSSF2.png|Pichu looking tired during its idle animation when it reaches more than 50% damage. Pichu (SSF2) 1.png|Pichu attacking with its forward tilt while stands still, on Lake of Rage. Pichu (SSF2) 2.png|Pichu crouching centered to and , on WarioWare, Inc.. Pichu.png 3.PNG|Pichu stunning Lloyd with its standard special move,on Pokémon Colosseum Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Pichu.png|Pichu's congratulations screen on Classic mode. ChallengerApproachingPichuSSF2.png|Pichu's "Challenger Approaching" screen. Pichu has been Unlocked.png|Pichu's unlock screen. PichuUnlocked.png|Pichu being revealed at Super Smash Con 2017. Trivia *Pichu is the first character that was originally implemented as a Poké Ball character to become a playable character. **Out of the three characters to ascend from being assist characters to becoming playable (the other two being and ), Pichu is the only one to do so in the same version that it was introduced as an assist character. **However, as confirmed by the devs, both the playable Pichu and the Poké Ball Pichu can appear at the same time. *Pichu is the first character in SSF2 to be added as a playable character via patch Beta v1.1.0. *Despite its gimmick, Pichu only has two moves that actually damage itself in the actual ''Pokémon'' games. *Pichu is the only character in the game that has four taunts, referencing how he also had one more taunt than the other fighters in Super Smash Bros. Melee.Why Pichu has 4 taunts *Pichu and are also the only characters that can self-heal from damage. In Pichu's case, via crouching for some time. *Having to deal 172% damage on Pikachu in order to meet Pichu is a reference to the latter's National Pokédex number. *Pichu, like and , was sprited solely by Steven. *In Beta 1.1, Pichu's unlock match took place on Lake of Rage. This was changed to Pokémon Colosseum in Beta 1.1.0.1, possibly due to the computer player's tendency to self-destruct on Lake of Rage. References External link *Pichu's introduction video Category:Bonus characters Category:First-party characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series